


101 Beautiful Things in The World of Uchiha Sasuke

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: Naruto
Genre: I will add tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the brush of the wind against his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Beautiful Things in The World of Uchiha Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have recently been having personal issues, and haven't been updating. I apologize for not writing another chapter for other works when I was given the chance, but I needed something airy to reintroduce me to my keyboard. This is a short prologue to a work that I will slowly add to. I honestly have no idea where it's going. Hope you enjoy anyways!

101 Beautiful Things in The World of Uchiha Sasuke

 

It started with the brush of the wind against his face. The feeling of being at the top of the world, smirking in his furtive glory. The crawling loneliness that he never recalled feeling good, but when were things ever as he remembered when said things involved the Dobe. The very same Dobe, who proudly stood across from him with that ridiculous grin. The grin that promised everything was going to be okay.

Sasuke just scowled.

He looked down.

The land was spread in such a way that his breath was shaky and his knees weak. He never was one to be scared of heights, (or anything at all, if you asked him), but the rolling of trees, fog and waves stretched on as far as he could see without use of the sharingan.

“It’s beautiful,” said the Dobe.

“Hn,” was all he could say.

Later, as he rested in a bed that was not his, in a home that was not his, he made a list.

The simple kanji scrawled on the edge of the scroll read one simple word.

“Beauty.”

He paused for a moment, admiring his handiwork.

Then he started his story.


End file.
